Konohoa Host
by RitsuxMasamune4ever
Summary: Naruto goes to a school where they train students to be hosts! What happens when he catches everyones eye? Will our poor little uke be able to defend himself or will his prince come and save him?


**Hello! This my first Naruto fanfiction! I hope you like it! This is based off of Ai to Yokobu wa Gakeun de. Also this is yaoi which boyxboy, so leave if don't like! DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

At a school called Konohoa Host, an all-boys school were they raise the perfect hosts, that will do anything there costumer wishes, their main saying "be as slutty and seductive as you can." There is different levels for hosts, the higher you are the better your food and dorm will be. Beginners are called "princess's", Second levels are called "servants", third levels are given animal name that matches their personality, and the final levels are called "seme."

A blonde boy with blue eyes walked down the school hallways, everyone looked at him as he talked to his friend Sai. Sai was the only person that talked to Naruto when he came to the school. Everyone knew who Naruto was and so did Naruto, but for some reason no one wanted to talk to him. "Naruto, it looks like everyone is looking at you." Sai observed.

"Oh I think its because I was named the 'cutest uke' in the school." Naruto replied. "It's kind of weird since I just came to this school three days ago." Naruto walked towards his first class which was home ec. Naruto took the seat in the back and Sai followed.

"I can't believe you got such a rare title when you just came here." Sai said. "Probably since you're dickless and look like a girl you got that title." Sai smiled at Naruto only to see his blushing face. 'So cute.' Sai thought and then laughed.

"Shut up! I'm a boy and I'll have you that do have that!" Naruto shouted.

"That? You are such a virgin, if you can't even say the word dick." Sai chuckled. Naruto opened his mouth like his going to say something, then shut his mouth. He looked away blushing crazily.

"Is that so bad?" He whispered out. Sai began to blush when he realized how cute Naruto looked. Then he gave Naruto a hard flick on the head.

"Ita! What was that for, Sai?!" Naruto whined. "If you ever do that again, someone will attack and eat you in an instant. Even I wanted to eat you at that moment." Sai pointed out. Naruto glared at Sai.

"Hey, Sasuke look! It's that nee kid that earned the title of 'cutest uke', isn't he cute?" Sasuke's friend Kiba said. Sasuke checked out the boy and thought he looked like an angel.

"Hn." He replied. Then Kiba saw Neji, another friend of Sasuke, walk by. "Hey Neji, what do you think of the new kid?" Kiba looked at him with curiosity. Neji looked around and saw Naruto. "Hmmm, he's body looks very delectable." Neji said with a smile and licked his lips. Then Sasuke thought of a way to make the school days more interesting.

"Why don't play with the little uke and see what he tastes like." Sasuke suggested. "Looks like the prince of the seme's is going to strike. This is going to be fun." Neji smiled and Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "Make sure you inform Sai and Gaara about our play time. I'll invite him over to our dorm to celebrate his new title." Sasuke commanded.

Neji nodded, walked over to Sai, and whispered the information in his ear. Sai lips formed a smile and replied to Neji, "Finally, I have been wanting to get a taste of the cutest uke." Neji sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class! It is time to start! In today's lesson, we are learning to create and eat the most delicious desert. You will draw a name out of a hat and that will be your partner for the day." The teacher said. When everyone had their partners decided, they began their assignment.

Sasuke had been paired with Sai and Neji had been paired with Naruto. "Naruto would you please take off your shirt and lie down?" Neji asked in a charming voice which made Naruto blush. Naruto had done what Neji asked and Neji started to select desserts. As they waited he leaned towards Naruto's ear.

"I'll make you into a most delectable treat." He whispered seductively as he blew hot air into Naruto's ear, causing him to let to let out a small moan. Neji started to lay the desserts on Naruto one by one and put a cherry in his mouth as the finishing touch. There was whipped cream over his nipples, strawberry cake on one shoulder and chocolate on the other, a scoop of ice cream with sprinkles on top of his belly button, and around the rest of his body was different candies. Everyone in the class drooled as they stared at Naruto.

"Great Job, Neji. Naruto looks very delicious, you pass and can eat the food if you want." The teacher walked to grade the others. In Konoha Host classes may sound normal, but their not. Each class must somehow raise your skills and prepare for any type of client. Neji couldn't help, but taste of Naruto's little nubs on his chest.

"Ahhh~!" Naruto moaned out, which sounded muffled because of the cherry in his mouth, in surpride of Neji's actions. 'So sweet.' Neji thought as he licked the nipple clean and went to other one. Naruto out a small whimper, but Neji could barely hear it. Neji went up to Naruto face and removed the cherry with his tongue. 'Now I'll be able to your moans clearly.' Neji smiled at this thought and ate the cherry. After 5 seconds he pulled out a tied cherry knot.

"This proves I am a good kisser, if you want to experience my skill, all you have to is say yes." Neji said with his voice dripping with seduction. Naruto didn't know he nodded, his body just acted on its own. It didn't Neji long to attack his mouth, pushing his tongue into Naruto's wet cavern.

"Mmmmmnnn~! Sto-mnn!" Naruto moaned. Neji won the battle of dominant that commenced between there tongue's. They released for air, a sting saliva connected to their mouths, and Neji licked his way down to Naruto ice cream covered belly button.

He noticed that some of the ice cream, that melted, was above Naruto's pants waistline. Neji sucked gently across the waistline, tasting the ice cream slowly. Naruto arched up trying to hold back his moan. Neji looked and noticed a tent in Naruto's pants. "Oh~! You're already this turned on from just a kiss and a few licks." Neji said in taunting tone, then cupped Naruto's erection.

"N-Neji! St-sto-ah~!" Naruto tried to say, but was interrupted by a moan. Neji was about to grab Naruto's erection, but was stopped by a hand.

"Remember Neji, this strictly forbids any sex in this classroom because food is cooked here." The teacher said. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei, sorry I forgot." Neji apologized, but was disappointed that he could taste Naruto a little more. He released Naruto, after all the food on Naruto's body had been removed. After the bell rang, Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom.

In the hallway, Neji was talking to Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, and Gaara. "It's too bad I couldn't tasted him anymore, he's such a cute uke." Neji groaned. "How was the kiss?" Kiba asked. "It was very good, at least that kid has some experience in kissing. For some reason, I get the idea that he's a virgin." Neji responded.

"Actually, he is a virgin. He's never being fucked before." Sai said affirming Neji's suspicions.

"That's even better! Virgins asses are so tight and hot, that you don't want to stop!" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke just smirked. 'So he's a virgin that makes this more interesting.' Sasuke thought.

At Sasuke's dorm

Naruto recieved an invitation from his upperclassmen, they wanted to throw him a party. After the incident in Home Ec, Naruto didn't know why he decided to come. He knew Neji would be there yet he still came. Sai told him how popular Sasuke, Neji, Garra, and Kiba are, so he thought it would be bad if he rejected the invitation. He stopped in front of the dorm room and checked if it wad the correct number. 'Yep, this is dorm number 12.' Naruto gulped and rang the the door bell. Almost instantly the door was opened.

Naruto's POV

When the door opened, I saw Sasuke. The outfit he was wearing was really sexy, it was a a black shirt that read "i get all them bi***es" with black skinny jeans with a chain on the pocket. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, suddenly I heard him laugh and say "Do you like what you see?"

I looked away blushing and shook my head. "I was just reading what your shirt said." Naruto muttered. "Anyways, come on in everyone's here." Sasuke said as he lead him to the living room. Everyone wore tight jeans with a different colored shirt and was on the ground sitting in a circle.

"Hello, everyone." I managed to whisper out. "Come, sit down, and have something to drink!" Kiba cheered.

"Sorry, but I can't I'm underage. I am only 18 years old." I chuckled. "Just have a sip and if you don't like it then you don't have to drink it." Kiba instructed me as he handed me a Bloody Mary.

**TO BE CONTINUED! GOOD OR BAD? PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
